


Better Decisions

by thatskindagay



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Flustered Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Ending, Heavy Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, No Angst, No Smut, Open to Interpretation, Open/Ambiguous, a lot of confessions, but not super important, dream is bad at decisions, fluffier than a literal bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatskindagay/pseuds/thatskindagay
Summary: It was in these moments that Dream wished he was smarter, wished he could gauge reactions, and learn when to slam on the brakes. It was in these moments that he should have realized he was in over his head, and should have headed into shallower waters.But he had never been the person to be able to turn back when he had started, to leave things without a conclusion, and wait for the inevitable shattering under pressure.So, Dream swam off into the deep end.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	Better Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Minor trigger warnings for alcohol! They don’t directly drink though.

There were times that Dream wished he knew what he was doing, wished he knew what to say, what to feel, and how to act. There were times he wished he could make up his mind, or bring himself to be more confident in his choices.

Now was one of those times, with his arms wrapped around his best friend of five years, brown locks tickling his nose, and breaths sending tingles through his collarbones in the most beautiful way. The peaceful look on the older’s face, paired with the soft sunlight streaming through the window made Dream’s heart stutter painfully in his chest, reminded of what he wasn’t allowed. If not for the fact that the other was a deep sleeper, the blonde would have surely woken him with the sound of the heartbeat in his chest.

Really, the best choice should have been to peel himself away from the peaceful smell of vanilla and coffee that invaded his noise. It would have been better if he had pulled his arms away from the subtle warmth pressed against his front and under his chin.

But in times like this, Dream froze up, a direct contrast from his demeanor in the Manhunts that had boosted his channel to great lengths. In his videos, he was steadfast and easygoing, always having his mind made up with the best outcome. In real life decisions, he wasn’t as decisive or resolute. 

The best choice was so impossibly easy in his head- pull his arms back, tilt George’s head back a bit, and maybe put a pillow in his place. It would have been simple, much easier than every stunt he had ever pulled, required less confidence than his sly flirting.

A small voice lingered in his head though, one that reminded him that if he pulled back, it was unlikely this would happen again.

The thought made Dream gulp, Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat, and chin tilting downwards a bit. The arms wrapped around the other tightened a bit, and he sighed a bit exasperatedly. 

The best choice was only a few movements away, but he’d never be able to follow through with it. The only thing Dream’s body would allow him to do was relax and let the soothing and gentle smell against him goade him back into sleep.

-

When Dream woke for a second time, it was to soft humming and a hand in his hair, gently carding its way through his scalp. The tune was familiar, but distant, the name of the song on the tip of his tongue, but not in a bothering way. Nothing could be bothering when he listened to the lifts of the notes, or the way the humming would drop occasionally.

Dream just let out a soft sigh, curling a bit into the person beside him, who let out a soft chuckle.

The small pause in the music made the taller man open his viridian eyes, eyebrows furrowing a bit and lips pursing. This made the chuckling get a bit louder, and the hand in his hair kept its pace up.

“Good morning sleepyhead,” came the soft and smooth voice of George, who’s face held an extremely amused and fond expression.

Dream’s eyes lit up with confusion, and he would have shot out of bed if not for the comfort of the other male, sickeningly sweet, and irresistible.

“What- why?” was all he managed, chest seizing up a bit with hesitation and nerves. 

George tilted his head to the side, seemingly a bit confused. There was a moment of silence before his mouth fell open into an ‘o’ shape. Then, he flushed and pulled his hand away as if burned. 

Dream held back a demand to put it back and continue the steady rhythm on his scalp, but instead stayed quiet.

“Shit,” the older said after a moment. “You don’t remember last night, do you?”

The blonde’s eyebrows furrowed further, brain scouring for bits and pieces of a story he didn’t even know a fragment of. Anything would help, a vague trace of someone’s face, or even just whatever he was doing. All his mind pulled was a blank.

“You were drunk,” George stated softly. His cheeks lit up with even more color and he looked away, moving to sit on the other side of the bed. “Sorry, I completely forgot, I just got wrapped up but you probably didn’t ev-“

“George,” Dream stated softly, sincerity fading into his tone. “I have no clue what happened, so let me figure that out before you apologize for something I don’t even know about.”

The brunette bit down on his lip, thumbs now tracing over each other absentmindedly. Dream couldn’t help but let his eyes flicker down to the man’s teeth, holding the bit of skin, and fantasize about being the one to do it himse-

No.

That type of thinking wasn’t allowed, notwhen George was sitting a few feet away. 

Dream cleared his throat, hoping it would relieve some of the thoughts in his head and the tension in the air. Whatever he had done while drunk, was apparently very dumb, and had somehow led to cuddling in his own bed.

He refused to linger on that piece of information.

“Um, well,” the older began, voice frail with unease. “You went out with Sapnap last night, but he can’t drink, so he must have been the driver. You came home stumbling all over the place, and really loopy.”

Dream winced, knowing how he was in that state. It was either purely tea-kettle wheezing or sobbing in the bathroom. There was never an in between. Not to mention his own clumsiness, which wasn’t unusual even when not blackout drunk because of the excessively long limbs attached to his body. Adding deliriousness didn’t help either.

“Oh,” he stated dumbly. “Let me guess, I came home laughing my ass off but eventually ended up sobbing about something to you two?”

George let out a forced laugh, nodding his head a bit. “Yeah.”

Dream looked away, eyes trained on the ceiling above him, pillow still laid beneath his head because he knew as soon as he sat up the headache would start. 

His mind went over the information, trying to find a conclusion. The only piece left was the most worrying to him though, given Dream didn’t know what his emotional-drunk self had decided on venting about this time. 

His jaw slacked and his eyes widened comically. Based on the fact that George had been the one to talk to him, it was easy to gather what he had been crying about, but even then, Dream wanted to believe the other hadn’t found out.

“What did I say?”

George immediately sat up straight, breath hitching and gaze locking onto his feet. His shoulders tensed up, and any other day Dream probably would have joked that he looked like an alarmed cat. 

Now though, he was utterly terrified by the reaction.

“It’s not important,” George murmured softly. “You probably didn’t mean it anyways.”

It was in these moments that Dream wished he was smarter, wished he could gauge reactions, and learn when to slam on the brakes. It was in these moments that he should have realized he was in over his head, and should have headed into shallower waters.

But he had never been the person to be able to turn back when he had started, to leave things without a conclusion, and wait for the inevitable shattering under pressure.

So, Dream swam off into the deep end. 

“Let me guess,” he stated, voice blank and refusing to convey the anxiety in his head and heart. “I confessed.”

Based on the way George’s breath stopped for a moment, and every movement stilled, Dream gathered he had hit the nail right on the head. At this point though, he decided it was easier to keep hammering away, and finally get those feelings moved aside to rot.

George nodded slowly, letting out a sharp exhale of “yes.”

Dream nodded in return, letting the silence sweep over the room and infect him for just a moment- the eye of the storm, the break from the crashing waves and harsh wind. 

Neither of them dared utter a word for some time, instead choosing to relish in this small bit of freedom they had before they decided to head back into the lion’s den of emotions. Each movement was charged and hesitant, for fear of setting off some sort of looming threat.

Dream stepped forward first.

“I suppose there isn’t much left to say then, other than the fact that everything I said was most likely true. I should probably say it without alcohol coursing through my veins though,”he drawled, noticing the way George’s eyes snapped to his, brown eyes going wide with emotion.

“I’m infatuated with you, George. I have been for awhile. I know it’s dumb, and I know I’m an idiot, to have even fallen in the first place. I shouldn’t have been so foolish, but at the same time, I don’t want the feeling to go away.”

Dream couldn’t dare look at his best friend right now, not when he was putting a friendship he cherished on the line just because he was selfish. Not when he was admitting he was idiotic enough to have fallen for someone unattainable.

“Though, I don’t think I’ve ever made a solid choice.”

George let out a choked sob, one that made Dream’s head snap to the side, eyes widening in terror at the tears rolling down his cheeks, and his failure to choose what was right, yet again.

“Shit. I’m sorry, I-“ Dream paused, them slapped a hand to his head. “I’m so dumb. I’m sorry George.”

The other male merely let out another sob, but a laugh burst through the seams of it, sounding almost hysterical. If not for the smile adorning his features, Dream might have thought he was imagining it.

“Yes, you are an idiot, Dream.”

The male wanted to protest, but found that for once, he couldn’t interject. 

“Yes, you’re an idiot for falling for me. Yes, you’re foolish,” he stated with a laugh, rubbing at his cheeks with the side of his sleeves and letting out another warm chuckle.

“But that makes me one as well.”

The breath that Dream let out was pained, and similar to a wince, but not in physical pain or discomfort, more mental. Every emotion he had locked up beat against the cage of his mind, loud and demanding attention. For once, Dream wanted to open the bars.

“ _I love you, Dream_.”

Against his will, the gate of the cage swung open, allowing every feeling of hopelessness, infatuation, passion, and tenderness morphe into one singular expression of relief and comfort. A tear he hadn’t known was forming fell down his cheek, and a smile split his face in two.

Dream had hardly noticed that George had moved until he was back in his original spot beside him, brown doe eyes gazing up at him with pure, unadulterated contentment. 

And the blonde couldn’t even suppress the smile he gave back, cheeks flushed and eyes softening.

There were times that Dream wished he knew what he was doing, wished he knew what to say, what to feel, and how to act. There were times he wished he could choose the best course of action a bit better, choose when to pull on the reigns or when to slam on the breaks.

Now was not one of the times though, when he was kissing his best friend, chest constricting with a warmth he never thought he’d have the chance to experience. The sounds of the other breathing, and the taste of the other on his tongue melted him, and he doubted he could live without it again.

It was after a moment that George rested his head on Dream’s shoulder, nose tucked into his collarbone, and face hidden by the man’s neck. His breaths were gentle, and relaxing, and his voice even more so, muffled by skin and hardly registering in the younger’s ears.

“Does this qualify as a solid choice?”

Dream tilted his head to the side, head resting on the side of the other’s, and eyelids slipping closed with content.

“ _Definitely_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe how much I speedran this oneshot, my gosh. I usually take longer. 
> 
> Anyways, this was really fun to write for me. I kinda like how open-ended some of it is, such as the conversation with a drunk Dream. It leaves a lot of it open for interpretation. 
> 
> I do imagine that Dream called George pretty though, and immediately started sobbing. Right after that, Sapnap probably just went to bed and left poor Gogy to pick up the pieces.
> 
> -Chaos
> 
> (I promised I’d make something with less angst after the last one.)


End file.
